


Kiss drabbles

by celestialfoxess



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialfoxess/pseuds/celestialfoxess
Summary: Bunch of kiss prompts I got from tumblrmay add more in the future.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Komori Motoya/Reader, Matsuoka Rin/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Miyuki Kazuya/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader, Yuuki Tetsuya/Reader
Kudos: 126





	1. Miya Atsumu | Heavy kissing

Both hearts were beating fast as atsumus hands ran up and down your sides feeling underneath your shirt. Your own hands were all over his chest feeling his muscles on his stomach.

Trying to make it to the bedroom was tough.

As soon as the door closed behind you, atsumu claimed his lips to yours in hunger. He had tasted like peppermint gum while you had tasted like whiskey. It was intoxicating while those hands of his ran up your side to hour chest to touch your soft warm skin.

Leaving your hands off his chest, you placed them around his neck as both of you bumped into a side table by the door earning a soft chuckle from the male.

Breaking your lips from yours, atsumu took his hand from under your shirt and placed it on your cheek. “I need you.” His voice was hoarse as you nodded wanting to feel him right now.

Moving a bit nore throughout the apartment you bumped into a doorknob hitting your hip. It stung for a moment as atsumu placed his hungry lips on your neck to suck on the skin.

“Tsumu~” he hummed as you pulled his face away from you. “Sofa is closer.” His eyes darkened and a small smirk appeared on his lips.

“Needy you vixen~” you pulled his tie he had on and crashed you lips back in his.

The movements to the sofa was a deadly one as dog toys were all over the place and socks while heading to the sofa.


	2. Miya Osamu | Back hand kiss

Osamu has a hold of your hand while he pulled you along his side wanting to get out of the store.

It had been only 10 minutes since the both of you entered, but osamu had a call from his brother about his old team members at their apartment.

“Don’t we need to grab lettuce?” He huffed as he then twisted to the direction towards the produce to grab a head of lettuce. Snickering at his behavior you clenched his hand a bit tighter while walking past the cold that had hit you from the freezer section.

Grabbing the best looking produce, osamu went straight for the checkout line leaving you in the section not realizing you were not following him.

fixated on the mist being sprayed on the vegetables, you didn’t notice the male leaving you either.

Once you came back to your senses and fixing out your boyfriend wasn’t near you, you panicked and walked towards the front of the store not wanting to think he left the parking lot.

Passing each aisle looking down each one not seeing him you sighed as your heart raced a little.

“Samu?” Not in a loud voice you turned your head side to side still not seeing the male. Almost in panic mode, taking out your phone you dialed his number as he picked up annoyed.

“I’m outside. Come on.” Hanging up on you, you immediately walked to the exit and saw your grey haired boyfriend leaning against the wall holding the lettuce.

“DONT LEAVE ME LIKE THAT!” Raising your voice he flinched as you scared him. Straighting his posture he strutted up to your form and took you hand in his pulling it toward his lips giving you a stern kiss on the back of your hand.

“I didn’t mean too. You must have been spaced out. Sorry.” He mumbled as his lips tickled your skin.

You huffed to his apology and pouted just as osamu smiled, kissed your hand again and then pulled you to the car to get back home.


	3. Hanamaki Takahiro | Shocking kiss

The pink haired male sat on the floor wiping the sweat off his forehead as you stumbled through the doors to greet your boyfriend. Not quite seeing you, he made a joke with matsukawa earning a laugh out of his mouth. His laughter made you melt just at how playful it sounded.

Making your way to the taller male oikawa almost opened his mouth to greet you before you glared to shush him up. Looking defeated he turned around and huffed.

Still keeping his eyes on his friend not noticing you creeping up, matsukawa saw you and smirked not letting up your surprise. Smiling at how helpful he was you got to crouch right in front hanamaki as his eyes landed on you with confusion to why you’re at practice.

Before his mouth opened to ask they were covered with your lips. Shocking the male to the pressure on his lips, you then put your hand on his thigh to keep yourself up.

Matsukawa whistled at what you had done and clapped your boyfriends back earning a yelp.

“Ouch Mattsun!” Breaking the kiss, Hanamaki tried to rub where his friend hit him while you snickered at the two.

Moving from your crouched position to sit criss cross in front of hanamaki. Your eyes roamed you’re boyfriends sweaty form.

“Taka~” your voice made his eyes snap back at you to see what you had wanted.

“You came in here to surprise me with a kiss?” He had a goofy smile on his face just as the other male left you two alone. You nodded to his question.

“Care for another?” Hanamaki grabbed your cheeks without another second to waste and pulled you in for another kiss.


	4. Ushijima Wakatoshi | Wait for it kiss

His fingers lightly touched your lips while you two sat outside enjoying the sun and the warmth.

The dark eyes of his zones in to look at your lips while his thumb rubbed your bottom lip feeling how soft they were. Wanting to back away from his hold you held your eyes to his face while he was mesmerized with you at the moment.

“Toshi?” You voice faltered slightly.

Ushijima wasn’t listening as he kept his eyes on his finger tracing your lips. His dark eyes seeing how your lip moved as his finger rubbed the delicate skin.

Not waiting another second, ushijima took his hand of your face to be placed on your chin tilting you to get a better view of him. Pulling you closer, he placed his own chapped lips on yours not waiting any longer.

His kiss was soft. His own lips covered yours in a slant. His hand let you go placing themselves on your lap not wanting to let you go yet.

Backing away you opened your eyes to see a small smile on his face. “You are so breath taking.” His words broke the silence.

Your heart started to race as his hand touched the back of your head. Entangling his fingers through your hair to bring you back to his lips for another kiss.


	5. Miya Osamu | Sweet kiss

“Hey!” Atsumu greeted you as you opened the door to the gym.

Osamu stopped what he was doing and looked over to see you with a bag in hand. Telling suna he’ll be back, he made his way to you giving a small smile as you smiled back.

“What do you have there?” Curious to what was in the bag, you held it to his height. Seeing through the plastic bag he noticed some onigiri and a sorts drink. “For me?” You nodded as the bag was taken out of your hands.

The light in his usually bored eyes made you giggle at how your boyfriend immediately tore open the bag eating the food you brought. The team had stopped their practice for the day just as you walked in so everyone was gathering the loose balls and equipment.

When osamu finished his last onigiri you brought, out down the drink and stood right in front of you as you only saw his collarbone in view.

“Let me repay you.” His lips brushed by your ear feeling his breath as it made you shiver.

He brushed his lips on your ear as he traveled down to your neck giving a quick kiss before stepping back.

His mouth ticked up in a smile as he watched your face turn slightly red. “Samu you jerk.” He took his hand and placed it on your head to mess with your hair.

“Want more?” His lips landed on your cheek this time startling you. Mumbling out a maybe you hugged just as his lips touched your lips this time.


	6. Rin Matsuoka | Interrupted kiss

The smell of booze was intoxicating as your hands tangled in rins hair while his lips slanted over yours. He tasted like beer and it was all you could taste.

His tongue swept your lips making you open your mouth feeling his tongue slither in. It was stronger tasting as your body felt warm with his form over yours as the two of you were hidden in a corner getting away from everyone.

The sound of music pounded in your ears feeling it rumble your body.

Rin ran his hands up and down your sides earning a small chuckle from the lightweight touches he placed.

The male broke the kiss to pepper his lips down your jaw and neck. He was making it tickle on purpose as you squirmed slightly. Smirking at his work, his hands rummaged to the hem of your shirt feeing the warmth of your stomach.

“Rin~” you moaned. Rins sharp teeth grazed your neck ready to bite down to leave a mark.

Removing your owns hands from his scalp you placed them on his chest feeling his chest to want more. Not caring about the party at the moment you just wanted the male right now.

Before rin could bite your neck someone had tapped his shoulder scaring the both of you.

“Seriously guys?” The person in question was rei as his arms were crossed waiting for you two to back away from each other.

Feeling the embarrassment you hid your face in rins chest as rin made a small groan from being stopped.

“Take it somewhere else. Gou almost fainted seeing this.” Rei pointed to rins younger sister as she clung on to Nagisa with a red face.


	7. Yuuki Tetsuya | Accidental kiss

Standing there behind the fence watching as your crush wiped the sweat off his face. The sun was beating down making everything warm in the summer heat.

Seeing tetsuya look at you quickly, you waved as he put down his bat and walked over to you. “What are you doing here?” Just giving him a smile you put a bottle in his eyesight to show that you weren’t just there to waste your time.

“Wanted to surprise you! Is it ok for me to come on the field?” Putting the bottle down you saw him nod at your question. “Ok!” Running around time the entrance you skipped up to the captain and handed him the water you had brought.

Just as the bottle touched his hands, he felt a tap on his back making him trip and land right on you as the both of you fell into the dirt. Feeling the weight of the male you opened your eyes not realizing you had closed them and saw his golden eyes staring at you in confusion.

His lips were just barely brushing yours making it a little awkward considering that everyone had watched and that your crush had taken your first kiss.

Everyone was standing around just waiting to see what their captain was going to do and were shocked that his hand lightly touched your cheek to peck four lips again before ripping himself off of you.

“Looks like our captain likes f/n~” miyuki sang. Feeling your face flush you covered it trying to hide how embarrassed you were.

Coughing sounds were heard as you peeled to see tetsuya looking away as the catcher slapped him on the back really quick before running to the dugout.

“Tetsuya?” You said still laying on the ground now both hands off your face staring at the male. Looking at you he pulled his hand out for you to grab. Taking it, he pulled you up as the both of you just stared at each other.

Few awkward seconds he took your hand again and brought it to his chest. You could feel his heartbeat, it was beating faster than normal. “I, um.” He stopped to calm himself. “I like you f/n.” Ready to choke on your spit, tetsuya clenched your hand and sighed with a slight flush to his face.

“Really?” He nodded as you smiled at the small confession he did.


	8. Ukai Keishin | Interruption kiss

It had to be a moment of weakness for the male. His hands were all over your body as his lips touched your neck peppering you in small kisses.

Ukai never really showed much pda but seeing you in his store dressed up ready to hang out with some friends really got to him. The way your outfit fit made his mind go crazy even if you were not doing anything.

Making sure no one was in the building he took your arm and kissed your lips with hunger while feeling your hands clasp behind his neck to give back as much passion as he was pushing out.

The taste of cigarettes overpowered his natural scent as it overflowed your senses. His hands kept running themselves along your sides and then land on your behind to squeeze.

Pushing your body to the counter that touched the backside of your legs, you moved not breaking contact. Letting you sit on the table, ukai peppered his lips along your neck as a small noise escaped your throat.

Hands back in his hair you pushed his mouth further into your neck just as the front door to the store opened scaring the both of you.

“Holy -!” A hoard of teenagers all halted in their spot as they saw ukai still brushing his face into you while your felt warm from embarrassment.

“I-it’s not what it looks like!” You screamed as ukai backed away with red cheeks and mumbling sweat words under his breath.

“Looks like coach was getting some.” Nishinoya commented as ukai huffed and sat back in his chair while you dropped down from the counter not wanting to face his team just yet.

Seeing the male in front of you, he smiled and motioned his finger to get you to come closer to him.

Bending down a bit to see what he wanted he whispered something and backed away making you yelp and immediately run out the store heading home.


	9. Bakugou Katsuki | Forceful kiss

Bakugou was not expecting this at all. All he expected from you was a small hug and then for you to walk away trying to embarrass him in front of his class; but what he got was way more embarrassing as he almost wanted to scream.

“Shut up explodie boy.” You said in a stern voice as your arms wrapped harder around his neck bringing the male closer as he grunted at how clingy your were being.

Standing in front of the classroom door before passing persuade ended, bakugou just wanted some peace and quiet but then you came around and surprised him with a hug.

Bringing him closer, some of the students of 1-a came around and stood there watching the scene as bakugou started to get a little flushed on the ears from being watched. The feeling of your arms tightened as then he felt soft lips hit his in a quick kiss.

Breaking away, bakugou looked away from your face as you pulled him back in to give another kiss not caring about his classmates in the moment.

“Ohhhh!~” Mina cooed as the girls all squealed at the scene while the boys just whistled at how they’re infamous bad boy was getting a hot kiss.

Your lips pushed harder while bakugou places his hands on your shoulders letting you know he wanted more without saying anything. Tilting his head a bit, his lips slanted over your own to get more of your taste.

“Bakugou!”

Splitting apart the both of you felt warm from being caught by aizawa as bakugou got swatted on the back of the head. Everyone chuckled at the scene as you shuffled your foot not looking at the male.

Bakugou coughed into his fist as you felt his other hand land on your head. “Later?” You nodded as he immediately turned away to get into the classroom.


	10. Tendou Satori | Distracting kisses

“Satori please!” Tendou had his arms wrapped around you trying to distract the loads of homework in front of you. His chest against your back while his lips landed on the little skin showing on your neck.

Feeling his lips turn up mischievously as his hands let you go only to cover your eyes making everything dark. Sighing at his childish behavior you placed the pencil down and laid back knowing tendou wont stop unless he gets what he wants.

“All I want is your attention!” He whines and turned your head to him and placed his lips on yours. It was a quick peck as he back away with a goofy smile.

Turning back to your papers and the male wrapping his arms back around your middle to cuddle, you picked up the pencil and tried to consentrate. Feeling lost in sensation, his lips ghosted your neck again.

“Please stop. I need to finish.” The male whined as he kept going and the planted a kiss on your cheek.

Tendou unwrapped once more and twisted your body to face him. “No! I want kisses and then you can finish.”

Sighing at this, you looked into his eyes and saw a puppy. His eyes sparkled as you gave up needing to cure his boredom. Homework can wait is what went through your head. “Fine.” Smashing his cheeks between your hands, you pulled him closer to give the make what he wanted.

Eager to get a kiss from you, tendou yelped at the sudden action but melted in your hold and kissed back feeling your lips move with his.

You had tasted like the gum you spit out prior to doing work and the tea that was half finished sitting on the table.

Few more pecks, tendou was now satisfied for the moment as he kissed your temple and got up to make some food. “Now finish that and I want more cuddles and kisses while watching those weird shows you like ok?”

All you could do was smile at your boyfriend.

“Ok~”


	11. Terushima Yuuji | Make up kisses

It was after practice when terushima ran out the gym awaiting to see your face. It had been a long week since he last saw you and wanted to make things right after a huge fight that caused his relationship with you to almost snap.

Having sweat bead down his face he held his hands together fidgeting with them waiting to see you. Not a patient person he hopped on one foot to the other. “Come on f/n!” Under his breath he swore and mumbled wanting to make this right.

Few minutes of messing with his hair and hands, terushima finally saw you come around the corner with a look that said to not speak.

“F/n!” Terushima screamed and ran up to you just as you stopped in your tracks feeling the male land a hug on your form. “I missed you.” He said into your neck.

Having the feeling of dread and anger wash away, you held up an arm to wrap them around his middle. “I don’t want to say it but-“ being cut off for a moment you pushed terushima away and gave him a look that made him stand down for a moment. “I missed you too, you ass.”

Terushima smiled and placed his hand on your head. “If you really missed me then” stopping for a second he bent down and placed his lips on the shell of your ear. “Kiss me?” Those words made you shiver.

“Kiss you?!” Feeling a little hot at his words, you pushed him away. “Why?” He shrugged as you looked away.

Placing a finger under your chin, terushima made you look at his face. Seeing his eyes twinkle made you huff. Mumbling a quick fine, you placed your hands on each cheek and bent him down to kiss his lips making the male widen his eyes not expecting this from you.

All the thoughts in his head were going crazy just as you let him go. The tingles that you left on his lips were still there as you stepped back looking at anything but his face.

“Ohhhh I was not expecting that!” Feeling more energized from the kiss, the male gave you another hug and cooed at how cute it was.

“I will beat you if you say anything ok?” He nodded and let you go.


	12. Yaku Morisuke | Study kisses

Soft music playing in the background as yaku stars into your eyes. His mouth up tucked in a smile as your hands played his the back of his shirt.

It was a quiet evening just enjoying each other company. Having nothing to do, you thought to sit on the liberos lap wanting cuddles while he was on his phone looking at his Instagram feed.

“Wanting some love?” You nodded and bruised your face in his neck while yaku put his phone down and laid back making the both of you comfortable. Laying a hand on your head be petted your hair while it felt soothing feeling how intimate this was.

Yaku and you never had much time together as he was busy with volleyball while you were busy with other things to even see each other often.

Loving the way he warmed you up by just being there, you brought your face away from his neck and just stared at his face. “Something you like?” He grinned as you pouted.

Not answering his question you kissed him and wrapped your arms around his neck while he reciprocated his hold onto your behind. Lips slanting over yours yaku smiled into the kiss while you felt his hands squeeze your butt a little.

Stiffening from his groping, you let a hand go and smacked his shoulder.

“Sorry!” He backed away and grinned again while licking his lips. 

After staring at his face, you wrapped the hand back to its spot and kissed him again while trying to get into a more comfortable position in his lap. The motions of your lap in his made the male a little hot as you brushed against him but kept his lips on you.

Breaking again to get air, yaku kissed your cheek and brushed his forehead on your shoulder groaning at how you’ve distracted him even more now.

“You’re a tease. You know that right?” You felt the tone in his voice drop hit you kept your cool while his hands now touched your back.


	13. Miyuki Kazuya | Teasing kisses

All that was heard by the fence was miyukis laugh. Everyone on the team all knew that their catcher was doing something to you and left it alone not wanting to get in the middle of whatever he was doing again.

“I hate you.” Miyuki being slightly taller than you had the upper hand. Looking down to you he grinned showing his teeth watching you struggle to want to kiss him.

Getting on your tip toes while holding on to his arms the male just wanted to see you struggle for a few more seconds. The look of anger was building on your face as miyuki finally snapped and bent down slightly to meet your lips with his.

This male was going to be the death of you he kept teasing but it was him and somehow it made you like him more.

His hands came out of his pockets and landed on your sides to bring you in feeling your body against him. His lips moved wanting more but you backed away to see a goofy smile of his.

“Ass.” He laughed at your name for him. Letting one hand off your side he flicked your nose and bent down again to kiss your lips again but with a bit more fervor wanting to taste you.

He had tasted like bubblegum while you had tasted like your favorite soda. Feeling his hand slither behind your head he pushed your lips to his as his head tilted.

“Miyuki please take this somewhere else.” One of his teammates came around the corner scaring you both. Backing a few steps away feeling warm in embarrassment, you looked away and held a hand to your lips feeling the tingles.

“Really?!” Miyuki whined as his teammate left. Turning back to you, the male placed a hand on your shoulder and whispered in your ear. “Meet me after practice ok?”

His lips brushed your ear and then kissed your temple before leaving to go back.


End file.
